


For Now

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: As long as he has Harry at his side, [...] , he does not care at all that he cannot unravel the mysteries of his mind.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por Ahora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786961) by [LunaIssabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella). 



> This story was originally published in spanish. It participated in the Special Activity, "Dark Words", of the forum The Dark Side of Fame: Sanctuary ideal for lovers of the couple Tomarry / Harrymort (in Spanish).
> 
> It was translated by rosedaldecuervos
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, if it were mine, what things would not I change?

 

**For now**

Tom watches the young man sitting in front of him trying to read a complicated book of potions. He Inter crosses his fingers by analyzing him once more like he has been doing since being elected for Slytherin. Harry Potter was the most complex magician he had met so far.

The only child of the Potter family is nothing but a Slytherin, he has proven it in the five years of the young man in his house. Yet at the same time he was the most honorable student he'd ever given Slytherin in all the time since he was drawn there, after his person, of course.

He tilts his head, his eyes moving up and down the younger man. Sometimes when they had intense conversations at midnight about their ideals and plans he tried to decipher what was going through the young man's mind, being unable to unravel the abstract thoughts despite the time they took to share and get to know each other. Not even being his boyfriend helps him do it, as he sometimes feels that everything he knows about Harry is just the tip of something very deep and even dark.

Harry seems tired of feeling the burning blue eyes above him and looks up, looking at him with weariness. Tom smiles at him, not caring that he has disturbed his reading and stands up walking towards him.

"Do you need help with that?" he asks, standing up and walking towards him. It's hard for him to think how long Harry will stay on his side, without obviously betraying him. "What don't you understand?" he asks, standing next to him.

As long as he has Harry at his side, not only as his right hand but also as his lover, and he doesn't betray him, he does not care at all that he cannot unravel the mysteries of his mind. 'Further on', he says to himself, sitting beside him without giving him any choice to refuse or escape. Further on he would find a way to discover all his secrets. For now, he will enjoy the expectation.


End file.
